The present disclosure relates generally an integrated circuit device and, more particularly, a protection device for an integrated circuit.
Antenna diodes are diodes that are used in semiconductor devices to protect against electrostatic discharge events such as plasma-induced damage. The antenna diodes are placed in the integrated circuit to provide a discharge path for a charge developed during the fabrication of the device such as charges induced from use of plasmas during the processing (e.g., etching). Antenna diodes are typically connected to conductive lines that would be connected to a gate of an active device of the circuit that may be susceptible to damage from these charges. Though antenna diodes may be useful to protect from plasma induced damage (PID) and/or antenna effects, other accumulation of charges may not be mitigated.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved protection device for an integrated circuit.